Demolition Idiots (2014)
A CIA Agent and a formerly arms dealer must go on the road to find wanted dealer, Duran McLeod. Premieres ???/???/14 Characters *Agent Bruce Connors (Jeremy Renner) - a CIA agent who reluctantly works with a formerly arms dealer to capture Duran McLeod, in the end, becomes the new head of the CIA. *Mac Trevor (Ben Stiller) - a formerly arms dealer who reluctantly works with Connors to capture McLeod, in the end, leaves for Manhattan and makes a new life as a barber. *Ingrid Valmont (Amanda Bynes) - a girl who was at the zoo looking at a chimpanzee, until the director of CIA disturbed it's slumber, released it and shot it, she explains this to Connors and Trevor, in the end, starts an animal rights campaign. *Victor Zander (Hugo Weaving) - the corrupted director of CIA and the true main antagonist, who later showed his true nature after shooting a chimpanzee at a zoo, revealing that he is the actual one behind the incidents, he has the same tone as Agent Smith from The Matrix series, his goal is to ???, in the end, was blown up in the engine room. *Duran McLeod (Luke Evans) - the main antagonist, and a wanted dealer, he rides in an old truck with his crew, his goal is to gain the resources of the earth, in the end, was arrested by the authorities. *McLeod's crew, his right hand supports him, though his teammates don't because he's young: **Maurice Kirkland (Giancarlo Esposito) - the secondary antagonist and Duran's right-hand, he gives his boss, a cigarette and a lighter to smoke, in the end, was seen being beaten by a baboon. **Leona (Fan Bingbing) - the Femme Female of the group, doesn't support her boss, in the end, kisses Agent Connors, and reforms. **Gorilla Gordon (Steve Austin) - the strong member of the group, in the end, was revealed to be an android. **Dr. Felix Grove (David Cross) - the brains of the group, in the end, gets arrested by the cops. **Chico (Aziz Ansari) - who was pointing a potato gun at his boss, when he was witnesses in the sunlight, in the end, was shot by Duran. **Vincent Broyd (Wayne Knight) - the door hacker of the group, in the end, retires and raises a family. **Joyce Remer (Rebel Wilson) - the window smasher of the group, in the end, falls into a swamp of Crocs. **Mad Louie (Bumper Robinson) - the craziest of the group, in the end, was sent to an asylum. *Micah LeMouise (Ed Helms) - Mac's boss who wants him to arm deal, so he can get all the money, but when he is caught and arrested, Mac is confronted by LeMouise to help Connors find McLeod on an unknown weapon, he's using, whenever something is bad, Mac keeps calling him, like one time at McLeod's hideout, he scolds him for not telling him about the hidden mob treasure, then earlier at a resting place, when he was calling him, that he will be the Trailing the Dock today, only to get caught by McLeod, who knew LeMouise before on the Dime he stole from him, then later at a hospital, when Connors and Mac are injured, Mac calls him again about McLeod knowing him before, LeMouise revealed that McLeod had a boss before, whom he paid a Grand 23 bucks to McLeod in order to enter Alaska, which turns out near the end, Victor Zander was a member of the Terrorist group known as the Snakeheads, he has the same tone as Brad Gurdlinger from We're the Millers, in the end, when Connors and Mac had retrieved the Medalion of Troy, LeMouise said it was too late and no deal, Connors complains that they were shot and almost killed about a dozen times, then LeMouise stated no worries as he has the Plans to get rich, and every evidence against Zander and McLeod, and asks Mac to shake hands, then Connors and Mac then realized that LeMouise was actually and undercover cop, which LeMouise says was true, and then arrests McLeod *Jack Donald (Jackie Earle Haley) - LeMouise's right-hand man, who gets Mac to meet up with LeMouise in the prison cell, when Mac is on the mission with Connors, he keeps getting the phone to LeMouise to talk with him, has the same tone as Rick Mattox from Robocop, in the end, was sentenced to life for aiding McLeod. *Niko Pierce (David Oyelowo) - Victor's secretary and assistant, has the same tone as Emerson from Jack Reacher, in the end, He was leaving for Bangkok. Plot ??? Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:20th Century Fox films